Judith Myers (1978)
For infomation on the remake version, see Judith Myers (Remake Timeline). Judith Myers is a character in Halloween (1978 to 2007). She first appears in the original Halloween. She's the eldest daughter and child of Donald and Edith Myers, the elder sister and the first victim of her brother, serial killer Michael Myers, and the elder sister of Laurie Strode. In the original Halloween, she was portrayed by Sandy Johnson. Biography Judith Margaret Myers was born to Donald and Edith Myers on November 10, 1947. Her brother, Michael was born in 1957, and her sister was born in 1961. The family lived in a white, two-story house, 45 Lampkin Lane, in the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois. On the night of October 31, 1963, Judith's parents went out, leaving their two younger children in the care of Minnie Blankenship, their neighbor from across the street. Fifteen-year-old Judith was left at home to entertain her boyfriend. While at Mrs. Blankenship's house, six-year-old Michael was inflicted with the Curse of Thorn, a druidic curse that granted the bearer supernatural strength and forced them to kill their family members. Years later, in 1995, Mrs. Blankenship, herself a member of the Cult of Thorn, would comment: "The voice came to him, the night he killed his sister!" At a few minutes to 10:00 PM, Michael, dressed as a clown for Halloween, walked across the street, and silently watched through the windows of his house as Judith and her boyfriend kissed, and soon thereafter went upstairs to have sex. Michael, seeing the light in Judith's room go out, sneaked in through the back door, got a large butcher knife from a drawer, and began creeping towards the stairs. Having finished their illicit activities, Judith and her boyfriend parted, the boyfriend promising to call her the next day. Upon his departure, Michael walked up the stairs, donning a dropped clown mask before following a trail of dropped clothing towards his sister's bedroom. He found her combing her hair in front of her vanity, singing to herself, naked except for a pair of panties. Judith noticed her brother as he crept up behind her and spun around, crying his name in surprise. Michael then proceeded to stab her multiple times in the chest, torso, and abdomen, until she fell out of her chair onto the floor, gasping her last breaths. Judith Myers' shocking murder would become something of a legend to the citizens of Haddonfield. In 1978, the graveyard keeper,Angus Taylor continued to express surprise that such a young boy as Michael could commit such a horrible act of violence. The Myers family moved out of their house because of the incident, and the place would remain unoccupied for quite some time. The look of the deserted house, coupled with the story of Judith's murder, led the children of the town to deem it a "haunted house". Judith and her murder played a significant role in Michael's future murder sprees. When Michael returned to Haddonfield in 1978, fifteen years after murdering his sister, he stole her gravestone from Mt. Sinclair Cemetery, confirming his psychiatrist's fears that Michael had, indeed, come home. That night, Michael displayed Annie Brackett's body under the headstone after murdering her. That same night, Michael stabbed a knife through the sister in a crayon drawing of a family, although this could have been either in reference to Judith's death, or his wish to kill his other sister, Laurie Strode. Halloween IV: The Return of Michael Myers In 1989, Michael and Judith's niece, Jamie Lloyd, sat in Judith's deserted bedroom, combing her hair in front of the vanity, in an eerie recreation of Judith's actions before her death. Laurie Strode once mistakenly said that her sister was seventeen at the time of her death, when in reality she was fifteen, ten days shy of her sixteenth birthday. References *Halloween (1978) *Halloween 2 *Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers *Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers *Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later *Halloween (2007) Category:Females died in the movies Category:Characters from Halloween (1978) Category:Girlfriends Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Sisters of Villains Category:Teenager Heroes Category:About Females Category:Live-Action Heroes Category:Deceased Characters